Naniichuan and Nyaniichuan
by DemonSaya
Summary: What if...Akane got cursed...and it's the opposite to Ranma's?! Rated R for suggestion (obvious suggestion >.


Nyanniichuan & Nanniichuan Nannichuan and Nyannichuan 

Akane stood watching Ranma retreat down the aisle and felt anger well inside of her. She reached for the Nannichuan that her father had saved for him and lifted the barrel over her head to throw it at him. If she'd known what was going to happen when she did that, she never would have picked it up.   
Suddenly, a Happosai bomb went off, hitting the barrel, and covering her in Nannichuan. She felt her frame grow larger and couldn't help but shriek. Before anyone turned to her, she was out the dojo door.   
Once in the bathroom, her fears were confirmed. She was now a HE!   
He just stared at himself for a moment before the shock wore off and he scrambled to the tub. Quickly grabbing some hot water, he doused himself with hot water, once again becoming 'Akane-chan'. After she did that, she stripped from her now soaked wedding dress and put on her dotera.   
Tears were running down her face as she left the bathroom. *I'm cursed. I'm cursed to become a boy. WHY ME?!* She angrily hit at the wall, only to hit something alot softer.   
"Oof!" Ranma doubled over, clutching his stomache. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She stared at him a moment. "I wasn't aiming for you, I was trying to get the wall." He heard her voice crack and looked up. "Akane?"   
She still had tears in her eyes. "My father had a gift for you. It was Nannichuan." He looked confused. "He does?" She shook her head. "Not anymore."   
He didn't look anyless confused. "What happened to it?" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I was going to throw it at you for...for running away and...oh, god, Ranma, a bomb went off and it shattered the barrel...and...and..." His eyes widened. "No..."   
She nodded, throwing her arms around him and sobbing. "Oh, god, Ranma, it hit ME!" He stood there stunned for a moment. Then, he pulled back, staring down at her. Her face was stained with tears. "Come on." She nodded. "I'll prove it, if that's what you want."   
He put his arms around her, guiding her to the bathroom. "When you got drenched, what did you feel?" She was quiet a moment. "Wierd. It felt like my frame was getting bigger and..." She blushed. He chuckled. "Now you know how it feels."   
"I hate it." She whispered." He smiled, stopping and tilting her face up to look at her. "You'll learn to use it to your advantage." She glared up at him. "LIKE YOU?!" He frowned, running his thumb along her jaw, leaning down toward her. "Akane, I've accepted several curses. Mine is hard, yes, especially with jerks like Happosai chasing me day and night, but look on the bright side, I'm less likely to say not to sparring." She frowned, looking away from his intense stare.   
"You don't really think I care for you any less because you're cursed." She returned her gaze to him. "Ranma, I asked you a serious question earlier and you avoided it like the plauge. Why should I believe that you care at all?" He frowned. He was silent a moment before he drug her into the bathroom and closed the door. "Go change."   
She stared up at him incredulously. "WHAT?!" He glared at her. "Do it or I will!" She jumped at the anger in his voice. Without a word, she walked into the bathroom and dumped a pail of water over her head.   
Ranma watched her change and sighed. "Oh, yeah, I'd say you're cursed. Just perfect. Well, look on the bright side, Kuno wont go after your boy side." Akane-kun looked from the bucket to Ranma before splashing him with the remaining water. "HEY!"   
Ranma-chan tightened the strap around her pants. "Not funny." She glared up at him, her hands on her hips. He grinned. "Let's see how much you like it!" Ranma grimaced. "Akane, what are we gonna do about your family? Do you want them to know?"   
He frowned, his gaze becoming serious. "I gotta sleep on it." He splashed himself with hot water, then, splashed Ranma. "This is really wierd." Ranma smiled, taking one of her hands. "You'll get used to it." 

"Akane! Ranma! Dinner!"   
Akane-kun cursed, dashing into the bathroom for some hot water. Upon walking in, she saw Ukyou with a pancake flapper in her hand. Ukyou looked at him shocked. "Who are you...?" Her voice was kind of dreamy.   
He winced, backing from the room before running down the hall. "RANMA! ONE OF YOUR FIANCEE'S IS HERE!"   
"Hey! Matte!" Ukyou began chasing him down the hall. When he was downstairs, he disappeared into the kitchen. "Kasumi-oneechan, I need hotwater, NOW!"   
Kasumi turned and almost flung the pan across the room. Akane-kun caught it, putting it on the stove and grabbing the water off it. Pouring it over her head, just before Ukyou walked in. "Hey, did you see a guy come through here?"   
Akane let the pot drop from her hands as she proceded to faint. "Ran...ma..."   
Ranma appeared in the doorway, and upon seeing Akane on the floor, went to her side. "Hey, what happened?" He looked between Ukyou and Kasumi. Ukyou just shrugged. "She passed out when I walked in, chasing some guy I hadn't seen before." That was all Ranma needed to hear.   
"Awe shit, that was...ummm...one of my friends! He had to go elsewhere." He scooped Akane up and carried her from the room. *Oh, shit...oh, shit...oh, shit...*   
When he was in Akane's room with the door locked, he collapsed into a chair. *Oh, damn...* Akane stirred in his arms and he set her on her bed. "Hey, you okay?" She shook her head. "I had to change in front of Kasumi-oneechan. Ukyou was in the bathroom, probably waiting for you. I got splashed on the way home." He smiled, brushing her bangs back. "Gotta learn to run fast, huh?"   
She nodded. "Oh, god, I don't want the world knowing about this!" He placed a long finger over her lips. "If you want it to be easier, tell the world. I didn't and now look, they think I'm a crossdresser." She laughed softly, smiling up at him. "I need food."   
He nodded, taking her hand and helping her stand. When she was upright, she fell against him, dizzy from standing up to fast. Ranma caught her easily. "Careful, Akane." She looked up at him, blushing faintly. He helped her get her balance, but she seemed reluctant to move away from him, and he felt the same way. He ran his thumb from her jaw to her chin, tilting her face upwards.   
She blushed, her hand lashing out and slapping him.   
Ranma winced, removing his finger. "Sorry. I'm going downstairs." He turned away from her, his eyes a little sad. "Naw, nevermind. I'm going to bed. G'night. See ya tomorrow." Akane looked from his back to her hand. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you then." He left the room silently, but she couldn't help noticing the defeated slope in his normally square shoulders.   
She sat down on her bed, her eyes ashamed. "I did it again..." She angrily hit the bed. "I drove him away again!" Finally, she stood, walking to the bathroom and filling a pail with water. She dumped it over herself, feeling herself growing larger. With a sigh, he threw the bucket to the floor and walked downstairs. His gi was a little tight on him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he went to the kitchen. "Kasumi-oneechan, please heat some water."   
"Hai..."   
When he had the kettle in his hand, he followed Kasumi into the dining room. "Dad, Nabiki, Mr. Saotome, Mrs. Saotome, Kasumi, I have a minor problem." She dumped the water over her head, showing her exact problem.   
"NANI O?!" 

Ranma looked up at the ceiling, his eyes pained. "I was so close..." He closed his eyes, remembering how warm Akane had felt. "She's so...beautiful..." He closed his eyes, tears filling them. *No, I wont cry. I wont, I wont, I wont!* His heart didn't listen to him.   
When he felt the tears on his cheeks, he pressed his face into the pillow. *DAMN her! It's all her fault! I just wanted to...kiss her...gods...but she had to slap me, push me away...well fine by me! I won't approach you anymore, AKANE 1/2!*   
That just made him hurt worse. They were a pair. She was cursed to become a man, He was cursed to become a red haired woman. And it hurts. He heard the door creak open and expected it to be his father. Something about the footsteps told him it wasn't. He held his breath.   
"Ranma...I..."   
"Go away, Akane."   
She stared at his back, her heart hurting. "Ranma, please I-" She saw his shoulders were trembling. Almost like he was...Her eyes widened. "Please, just listen to me for a second."   
"You shoved me away, Akane." She winced when his voice cracked. He was crying. Finally, she forced the words out. "I'm sorry." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I heard the parents scream. I take it you showed them."   
She nodded. "Yes, I did, now don't change the subject. "I said I was sorry, Ranma. Please, forgive me." She sat on the edge of his bed, not looking at him.   
He sat, wiping his eyes so she couldn't see the tears. He scooted off the bed, backwards, looking at her. "Akane...I...I'm not sure if I should." A tear leaked from Akane's eye. "Ranma, please, I'm begging you, please!" Finally, he gathered her close, burying his hands into her short soft hair. After a moment, he tilted her face up, looking down at her. "Akane..."   
Her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Ranma, I didn't want to shove you away, I'm just...afraid that you'll run away again." He chuckled, softly. "I won't do it again. Next time we walk down that aisle, I won't turn back. I won't look behind me, I promise."   
Tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh, Ranma!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry!" He pulled back, capturing her face and kissing her gently. Akane gasped softly. Her hands captured his face, as she kissed him back. 

Shampoo growled angrily. "What violent pervert girl doing kissing Shampoo's husband like that?!" She shrieked, hitting the wall and bursting through it. "Airen! How could Airen do this to Shampoo?!"   
Ranma looked past Akane, looking at Shampoo. "Go away, Shampoo. You have a lot of nerve, showing your face after what you pulled at my wedding." He stood, taking Akane with him. "Get out of my house."   
Shampoo stared at them her eyes hurt. "Airen...what airen saying? Shampoo love airen..." She stepped toward him, spreading her arms. Ranma just stared at her, pulling Akane into his arms. "I don't love you, Shampoo." A tear trickled from the corner of her eye. "If Ranma no love me now, I make him love me!"   
Akane stood before Ranma, giving Shampoo a steady glare. "Stay away from my fiancee!"   
Shampoo let out a loud shriek and lashed out at Akane. Her hand touched Akane's cheek and she grabbed her face, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Kiss of death!"   
Ranma pulled his fiancee away from Shampoo. "LEAVE, Shampoo, before I make you." 

Akane pressed her face into Ranma's shirt when Shampoo was gone. He held her gently, nuzzling her neck and kissing her lightly. "Don't worry, you have an advantage now." She looked puzzled. "And that is?!"   
"She doesn't know what your cursed form is." He said, running his hands along her arms. She shivered, looking up at him. "Ranma, do you have your seal?" He nodded. "Doshite?"   
Akane caught his face, pulling it level with hers. "I want to marry you tomorrow. Just you and me. No other crazy fiancee's, no sisters, no parents. Just you and me." Ranma pulled her closer, pressing a light kiss against her neck. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "I want to marry you. If we're married, then...no one can marry us."   
He pulled back, staring at her. "You idiot! You're brilliant!" She giggled, settling into his arms. "I love you, Ranma..." She whispered.   
"Ya do?"   
She nodded sleepily. "So much..."   
"I love you, too, Akane..." Seconds later, he heard soft steady breaths, telling him she was asleep. *Well, she did have a heluva day. Almost getting married, getting cursed, running from Ukyou and...* He smiled down at her as she slept, her face against his shoulder. 

Ranma woke groggily for school the next day, only to remember that he had a few days off since he was supposed to have been married yesterday. He yawned and stretched, rolling over to go back to sleep. That's when he saw her.   
Akane slept beside him in her yellow pajamas, her face peaceful, her eyes closed. That was when he remembered everything that had happened yesterday and what was going to happen today. Propping himself on his elbow, he looked down into her face.   
Her skin was a wonderful shade of ivory, which created an incredible contrast with the black hair that framed her face and brushed her neck. Unable to resist, Ranma ran his hand along her face. "Kawaii..." He whispered, unable to deny the truth anymore. She flinched a bit, her eyes opening.   
When her eyes met his, he was lost. He leaned down and kissed her gently, stroaking her hair. She stared up at him, spellbound. "Ranma...did we...?" He shook his head. "You fell asleep standing up, and rather than wake you, I let you sleep here." She blushed faintly. "Oh, when do you want to go?"   
He traced her face, unable to stop touching her. "I think after the family has gone off to do their thing." She nodded in agreement. "What do we do till then?" He almost said make love, but knew he'd get malletted to Mars. "Why don't we go pick a ring for one another."   
She smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "I don't think that's what you WANT to do..." She said, smiling. He shook his head. "Tonight. And after that, every day for the rest of our lives, but not till tonight. God knows I want to, but...I can't." She nodded. "Just wanted to see what you'd say. At least this time, it was the right thing."   
He took her hands, pulling her from the bed. "Shh, someone's coming, hide!" She nodded and ducked into the closet. When the door opened, it was Gemma. "Ranma, have you seen Akane?!"   
Ranma yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Since yesterday? Naw." *It wasn't exactly a lie...*   
"She's missing."   
Ranma growled. "Pops, you tried to marry two people yesterday and their wedding was a disaster, I want to disappear!" He sighed. "I'll go look for her after I get dressed, now get outta my room!" He kicked him out the window and his father landed neatly in the koi pond.   
Akane came out giggling. "Could I borrow some clothes, if I wear mine and get wet, they're gonna tear!" Ranma chuckled, nodding. "Sure, I'm sure we can find something you can wear..." He ducked into his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt for her to wear.   
She giggled, holding it up. "How many red chinese shirts do you have?!" He shrugged. She grinned again "Fifteen. I counted. I've been wondering that. You also have thirty pairs of black pants, ten white shirts, three blue, two yellow," By now she was laughing. "And eighteen pairs of boxers!"   
Ranma slushed bright red. "YOU COUNTED?!"   
She nodded. "I got bored." He gave her a skeptical look. "You're slightly off." She looked confused. "Huh?" He grinned. "There are nineteen pairs of boxers." She held up her fingers, ticking off pairs. "Two red, four black, three yellow, three white, and six pairs of 'Ranma' printed ones in various colors." Ranma grinned again. "You're still missing a pair." He arched an eyebrow. "Unless you think I sleep without underwear." She held up a finger. "Oh, yeah, forgot about those." He just shook his head laughing.   
"You can dress out here. I'll use the closet. Knowing my luck, Happy's in there now." She giggled, watching him go. Suddenly, she realized she was looking at his behind. Her face flushed, as she pulled the tie on her pajama's, sending it down over her shoulders. She stepped into Ranma's pants and pulled his shirt around her shoulders.   
She chuckled a bit. *The last time I wore one of his shirts was Josenkyo...* She ran her hands over the fabric and put it to her nose. *Yep, and it smells like him too...* She sighed turning toward the closet. Ranma stood there in his outfit almost identical to hers. The only difference was his shirt was red, her's was white.   
He smiled at her, offering his hand. "Let's take the window." He grabbed his stamp. She put up her hand, displaying hers. "Ranma, are you sure you want to go through with this?"   
He nodded, smiling at her. "Absolutely." He put his arm around her waist, lifting her. She clung to him, gasping slightly when he lifted her feet off the ground. She turned to smile at him but he was concentrating on his feet. When he launched them from the window, she hugged him tightly. "Aishiteru, Ranma..." He looked at her, a smile on his lips. "Soshite Aishiteru." He squeezed her a bit closer.   
She frowned suddenly. "Aisuru, what are we going to do when we change form? Your ring is going to be to large, mine is going to be to small..." He grinned. "I thought about that. If we get identical rings, when we change, we trade until we can get hot water." Akane grinned. "You idiot, you're a genius!"   
He pecked her cheek, landing on the street and walking along, holding her hand gently in his own. "I know." He grinned down at her, still walking. 

Ukyou fumed. *How dare that hussy hold my Ranchan's hand?!* She walked up to them, with a fake smile. "Oh, Ranchan! How are you?" She jumped at the sharp glares she recieved.   
Akane plastered on a fake smile. "Hello, Ukyou..."   
He just frowned. "Hi."   
Ukyou was confused. "Why are you letting her hold your hand? Do you feel sorry for her because of the wedding?" Ranma shook his head. "I'm not letting her, it's a mutual consent thing, I guess." He grinned at Akane. His other fiancee looked confused.   
Akane smiled, dragging her fiancee up the street. "Come on, Ranma." He followed her, only pausing to wave 'bye' to Ukyou. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him, nervously. "I hope she doesn't follow us."   
His face became stony. "If she tries to stop it this time, I'll personally punt her from the builing." Akane giggled. "Ranma...I love you, so much..." He bent towards her, kissing her cheek gently. "I love you, more."   
She smiled again. "We'll find out, later..." He blushed scratching his neck awkwardly. "Are you sure about this, Akane? If you're not ready..." She casually put her arm around his waist. "I'm sure. Something about what Shampoo said about making you love her worries me. I don't want her to steal you from me."   
His arm followed the suit, slipping around her waist. "I'd never go willingly." 

"I do..." Akane said, stamping the paper quickly.   
Ranma smiled at her, fingering the ring on his fourth finger. *We really did it...*   
She smiled back at him. "Let's see some other girl try to take you from me now!" She joked. His face softened. "Come on, let's go get dinner." She nodded. Once they were outside, Ranma claimed her hand, holding it lightly in his own. "Don't you trust me?"   
She looked up at him, shocked. "Of course I do. I don't, however, trust your ex-fiancee's." He chuckled. "That's cause you're smart." She smiled, hugging him. "You never did kiss the bride." His eyes twinkled and he leaned down, kissing her hungrily. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back.   
"Maybe we should skip dinner..." He said, running his hands along her sides. She blushed. "We have all night for that, Ranma...as long as we don't let the parents know..." He grinned. "A secret wedding, now this. I feel like I'm sneaking around behind my parents backs..."   
She grinned. "Well..." She said, running her hands across his chest. "Maybe we should be..."   
He chuckled, but then blanched. "Oh, gods, It's Shampoo..." She stiffened, turning toward the well-formed Amazon. Shampoo glared at Akane. "Violent pervert girl get away from Shampoo's Airen!"   
Akane shook her head. "He's not your husband, Shampoo. He's not yours. He's mine." Ranma smiled at the possessiveness in her voice. "Sorry, Shampoo, I'm a happily married man now."   
The amazon shook her head in disbelief. "Is not! I stop wedding! Is...not possible!"   
He held up his ringed finger, displaying the clnogh ring. It was a popular wedding ring, showing three things. Love, loyalty, and friendship.   
Shampoo stared at it, and a scream of rage errupted from her. "Shampoo will still have husband! Shampoo always win! This be no different!"   
"A man cannot marry two women." Ranma glared at her. "And even if I could, I wouldn't. I love Akane, she loves me. We are husband and wife. If you intrefere with my life anymore, I will train Akane until she can beat you as easily as me." His eyes narrowed. "And if you try to kill her, well...you remember what happened to Saffron..."   
Shampoo's eyes widened. After a moment, she began cursing in Chinese. Ranma understood half of the words. Akane less than half. Her eyes widened in shock. "Damn, I could take cursing lessons from her..."   
"Please, don't. I have enough trouble keeping you from knocking me to the moon. I don't find that language suitable for any woman." She looked up at him. His eyes were wide with shock, his face almost embarassed.   
He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Remember what I said, Shampoo. Come on, Akane. I'm getting hungry. Let's get some food." She nodded, taking his arm and leaving the fuming Amazon. Her face was almost glowing. He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently.   
Her eyes rose to his. "I love you, Ranma..."   
"I love you, Akane..."   
She grinned. "One down, one to go?" He looked down at her a tad irritated. "Huh?" She frowned slightly. "Shampoo knows, now we have to tell Ukyou. As long as we have one peaceful night..." She said, her eyes begging him. He nodded. "We'll tell Ukyou tomorrow. Let's go home and pack some stuff and find some place to hide till tomorrow morning. Then we'll go on our well deserved honeymoon..." She blushed.   
"You're cute when you blush..." He said, sincerely.   
She linked their hands, smiling up at him. "I could get used to this..." She said. "I feel like I don't have a care in the world."   
He nodded, but as they approached the Tendo house, he felt a nervousness in his stomache that wouldn't go away. 

"Ranma, m'boy, since you do not get along with this iinazuke, we're transfering you over to Nabiki." Gemma said, his eyes daring his son to challenge him. "Sorry, pops, no-can-do." The father's glasses shone softly. "What was that, boy?!"   
"I can't, wont, will never, marry Nabiki. Sorry. I have plans for tonight. See ya..."   
Akane stood at the end of the hallway. "Ranma, oh, god, they didn't-" His nod sent her anger through the roof. "Those...ARGH!"   
He simply caught her arms, holding them gently. "I promise, we'll make it through this. As long as we stick together, they can't make us do anything we don't want." She nodded slowly. "I can't believe them..." Ranma took her hand and led her to her room, kissing her cheek quickly. "Akane, go pack a bag. Put whatever you think you'll need for the duration of a week in it. I'll pack double, just in case we meet any cold water."   
She nodded and walked in. As she entered her room, she saw her room spin, felt fingers on her scalp, only seconds before she blacked out. As her consiousness left her, she heard a voice.   
"Let's see violent pervert girl keep husband now!" 

Ranma sighed, lifting his pack off the ground. He left his room by way of window, and hurried across the roof to Akane's. As he reached it, he saw Shampoo dart across the yard. Worry filled him. *AKANE!* He flipped into her room to find her unconsious on the floor.   
"Akane!" He smothered the horrified cry, and snagged her backpack. He had to guess on what she'd need, so he grabbed some nessesary clothing, toothbrush, and other nessessities. He slung the pack over her shoulder and lifted her into his arms. The first thing he noticed was her hair had a distinct herby smell. He growled softly. "Shampoo..."   
He blurred for a moment and he and Akane were gone. 

Akane woke and immidietely felt depression. "Ranma, where are you?!" She bolted upright. He snoozed beside her, his face relaxed. She looked down at him, wondering why he stayed with her. *I'm a freak. Why didn't he leave me behind?* Her face fell into her hands and she cried softly.   
Her soft sobs pulled Ranma from his light sleep. "Akane-chan?" He whispered. Upon seeing her crying, he winced. "Akane, genki desu ka?!"   
She looked up at him. "I'm a freak..." She said. "A freak and a pervert..." Her face fell again.   
Ranma frowned. *This isn't the memory tsubo...* "I want you to listen to me, Akane." He lifted her face to look at it. Her eyes were miserable. "You are not a freak. You are not a pervert. You are you. Okay, so maybe you have a curse, but, that's not you!"   
She looked away. "Ranma, I'll understand if you can't love me anymore..." He shook his head in disbelief. "Akane, what makes you think I wouldn't love you?" Her eyes were filled with tears. "Can you love my cursed form too?"   
He caught her face, stareing at her. "Akane, can you love me, despite mine?" She nodded. "Then why do you think you need to ask me? I married you, didn't I?"   
Tears rolled down her face. "Oh, Ranma..." He gathered her against his chest. "Akane,I don't want you to ever doubt that I love you. I never loved anyone like I love you...I never loved before I met you. Sure, I loved my mom, and family, but..." He was silenced when she looked up at him. Her eyes were despairing.   
"Akane?" She shook her head. "Ranma, I don't know if this can work anymore..." He felt pain clutch him. "Don't say that!"   
She shook her head again. "Ranma, what happens if we're both locked in our cursed forms?" He grabbed a cup of cold water and sloshed her with it. Ranma frowned at Akane-kun in pain. "Baka." He said. He lifted the remnants of the water over his head and poured. She looked up at Akane, her face no less hurt.   
Akane just stared at her, shocked. He looked down at himself and her. A wry laugh erupted from his throat. "We're really a pair, huh, Ranma?"   
She nodded. "Akane, kiss me." Akane stared at her in shock. "What?!" She scooted closer to him. "Akane, I don't care what form you're in, I'll still love you, and you're still YOU!" Her arms snaked around his neck and she kissed him, hesitantely.   
Akane put his arms around her. "Oh, Ranma..." His eyes looked trustingly at his iinazuke. "Which form do you want to be in the first time?" Ranma thought a moment. "Since I don't think you comfortable in your cursed form yet, let's use our normal forms." Akane nodded, pulling the kettle from the fire. After they doused themselves, they looked at each other. "I love you, Ranma..."   
"I love you, Akane." Ranma promised. "I always have, I always will." 

Gemma stormed into Ranma's room, only to find it empty. "Nani?" He looked around for several moments. A few drawer were half-open, and his closet door hung askew. Akane's room had been in similar shape. It was almost like someone had packed quickly...   
He growled. "Those idiots! Disrespectful fools!"   
"Gemma, what's the matter?" Nodoka appeared in the doorway. "Ah...so they've eloped...how romantic..."   
"We don't know that they've eloped. They could just be trying to shirk responsiblity."   
Nodoka shook her head slightly. "No, I don't think so, darling." He glared at his wife. "He swore never to marry Nabiki!" She shrugged. "A marraige without love is pointless. I think you were wrong to try to force them to marry anyways."   
Gemma snarled, stalking from the room. 

Ukyou looked up to see Ranma and Akane walking into the Ucchan. "Ranchan, Akane..." Shame filled her. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize for the wedding fiasco."   
Ranma nodded. "Apology accepted. By both of us. Now, we have to say something."   
She nodded. "Anything, Ranchan..." Hope filled her, until she noticed their hands were linked.   
Akane smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were married yesterday." Ukyou stood there in disbelief. "What...?"   
Ranma just held his hand up, displaying his ring. "Akane and I are now married. I felt like I at least owed it to you enough to tell you myself and not let you learn it from the rumor horde."   
Ukyou stood there numb. "Ranchan...I...why?" He met her eyes. "Because I love her." He frowned, getting a bad feeling. "Akane, we have to go now. There's a problem..." He pulled her from the restaurant, and down the street. "I got a bad feeling that we need to be home right now..."   
She nodded, understanding the feeling. "Ranma, I'm sorry we had to hurt Ukyou." He just shook his head. "I know. I am too, but...she had to know, and it'd hurt less if she heard it from our mouths." They reached the house and their suspicions were confirmed.   
Their parents stood outside, in front of the gate. Nodoka had her katana. Ranma winced seeing the shining blade. "Where, may I ask, have you been?" Gemma asked in a dangerously soft voice.   
"Akane, could you go inside for a while?" Nodoka asked. The dauther-in-law shook her head. "I won't."   
"I told you they're disrespectful!" Gemma growled. "Son, get into your tux, you're marrying Nabiki today!"   
He simply shook his head. "Pops, get off my back. I can't marry Nabiki." Soun looked troubled. "Why?" He chuckled. "Because, I don't love Nabiki...and because, I'm already married..." He lifted Akane's hand, and his own, showing the gold rings that rested on them.   
Nodoka smiled. "Who told who, Gemma? They eloped. Their honor is safe, and if anyone is to blame, it's you two for always pushing them. You never realized that the harder you pushed, the harder they pushed back!"   
Ranma caught Akane's hand, drawing her onto the property. "Akane, I knew that my mom would side with me and you. She likes you." She blushed, looking up at her iinazuke. "Ranma, what happened last night, did you enjoy it?" She asked hesitantely. He flushed.   
"Akane, yes, I did. Not as much as I suspect you did, thought..." He said, pulling her into the dojo. He shocked when he saw Shampoo standing with her hands on her hips. "Airen."   
Akane tensed. "Ranma..." He looked down at her. "Don't worry, she wont touch you."   
His words calmed her to a slight degree. Shampoo lunged, her fist swinging toward them. Ranma, put his arms around Akane, turning his back to the Amazon. The barrage of hits made him wince. Still, he didn't let himself move. If he moved, Akane would be hurt.   
Akane caught his face, staring at it. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes, kissing him gently. He kissed her back, but soon, his lips fell from her and he slumped against her. Panic filled her, when Shampoo landed behind him, her eyes triumphant.   
"Memory Tsubo technique." Shampoo said. Her smile was almost evil. Akane shook her head. *NO! Don't let him forget me!* She lashed out, slapping Shampoo's face.   
Ranma winced, attempting to stand. "Hnnn..." He looked up, and was staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her brown eyes were worried, her hair hung framing her face. "Who...?"   
She winced, painfully. "I'm Akane, your iinazuke."   
He stared at her, unable to stop. "Wow...looks like dad didn't screw up for once..." He said, his eyes wide.   
She blushed, putting her arm around his waist. "Shampoo, you sank to a new low. I know your laws say you're supposed to marry him, but you're too late and we both know this!" He let her help him from the dojo and looked up at her house. "Akane-san, why do I feel like I have de ja vu?" She shook her head, pulling his arm around her shoulders, holding his hand in hers. "Shampoo used a tsubo technique that alters memory...she tried to erase every memory of me you have."   
His eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "Oh, her. That girl gets on my nerves." Akane smiled up at him. "But she is pretty, isn't she..." Her eyes moved toward the door as they staggered to it. He shook his head. "I like how you look more."   
Her eyes snapped to his. "Honto?" He nodded. She squeezed him, gently.   
"Why'd she use that thing on me, anyways?" She caught his hand, showing the ring on it. "This is why..." She held up her identical ring. "We're married, Ranma." He stared at her, and a tiny smile spread across his face. "How long?" She smiled back. "One day." She looked toward the ground. He smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.   
Akane sighed, enjoying his smell. "Come on, let's get you inside. He nodded, letting her lead him inside. "I want you to teach me martial arts, Ranma. I'm pretty good. Before you came, I was the best, but now, I'm one of the worst. I want to fight Shampoo."   
He trembled. "Even if it means kiss of death?" She looked up at him, smiling. "She hasn't killed me yet and I've recieved it twice." He looked surprised. "Huh?"   
She led him up to their room and looked at him sadly. "I am still alive because of you. Thanks to you countless attempts on my life had failed." Her hands wrapped around his. "I love you, Ranma."   
He stared down at her. "A-Akane-san..."   
She shook her head. "Not 'Akane-san'. Just Akane." He nodded and she stood up on her tip-toes, kissing the corner of his mouth. You remember about your curse, ne?" He was blushing bright red as he nodded. She smiled. "Do you remember my curse?"   
He looked confused. "You're cursed?" She nodded, looking at her hands. "At our second wedding attempt, my father had gotten you some Naniichuan for a wedding present. Unfortunately, you we're running away, so I picked it up and a bomb kinda thing went off and it splashed all over me..." He stared at her, sadly. "I'm sorry..." She shook her head. "I guess I should look at the bright side, now if you put us together, we're one man and one woman. I just have to get acustomed to my...other half..." He laughed, smiling at her.   
She put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Her hands wanted to go to the ties on his shirt, but she forced them to remain still. When his arms wen around her, she felt her resolve slipping and undid them with great care.   
He watched her, curiously. When her hand ran across his chest, he felt his heart speed up. *What...?* Her eyes met his, almost begging him for something. "Akane?"   
Her hands ran across his chest and shoulders, her eyes holding his captive. "Ranma..." She forced herself onto her tiptoes, kissing him gently. He went rigid with shock, almost pushing her away, She thought he was going to when she felt the pressure on her arms, but then he was kissing her back, gently, almost like he was afraid.   
"I wont break, Ranma. We did this last night. I wont force you to do this, but...but..." He looked down at her curiously. *She's my wife right...so we have every right to do this...ne?* He leaned down, kissing her. Akane eagerly accepted his kiss.   
After a moment, his lips became more assured, and she sighed, happily. *You wont steal my husband from me, Shampoo. He's mine!* His hands ran down her sides. After a moment, he pulled away from her, walking to the door, resting his head on it. She stood there, confused. "I'm sorry, Akane, I don't doubt we did that last night, but...I can't remember...and I don't feel ready. Married or not."   
She felt tears in her eyes. "I-I understand. I'll just have to try to cure you myself." She sat down on the bed, her back to him. "I wont do that again till you're ready.   
He turned toward her, only to see her back to him. "Akane, I...I'm..." She simply shook her head. "Ranma, once I was under the memory tsubo. You...tried to rearrange the heavens so I would remember you, and I will do the same..."   
She turned toward him, smiling sadly. "Goodnight, Ranma..." He nodded, jerkily. Her hand captured his and she led him to the bed. "Ranma, just so our parents don't freak out. We...should probably share a bed..." She blushed, going to one side of it. "I'll tell them what happened tomorrow..."   
He watched her lay on the bed and followed the suit. "Akane-s-" She rolled toward him. "I promise not to try anything." He fidgeted with the blanket. "It's not like that, it's just...I'm worried about what Shampoo would do to you, and I don't know why..."   
She looked up at him, smiling. "If you train me like you said you would, I could easily take Shampoo." She was so confident, he almost believed her. His eyes were filled with concernt. "Akane-san..." She frowned. "Not 'San', remember, Ranma? Just Akane."   
He nodded, hesitantely. "Gomen..." She snuggled against him, letting herself roll onto her stomache. "Can I stay close to you, like this, Ranma?" He gulped. "A-akane...I...I-" She rolled away, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice. "It's okay, Ranma." She felt tears in her eyes and cursed under her breath, brushing the tears away. He heard her curse softly and touched her arm. "Akane, I don't suppose it would kill me if you lay that close to me...after all, we are married, right?"   
Her curt nod made him frown. It was a dutiful nod. "I wont make you if you're angry though." She turned to him, showing him the tears on her cheeks. "I'm not angry, Ranma, I'm a bit upset, because it seems that Amazon has won. We're practically not married anymore!" If he thought her anger hurt him, it was nothing compared to the tears. It was like he'd had his heart ripped out and put in a blender. "Akane..."   
She stood, walking to the window. *He wont let me lay beside him, or love him...or kiss him...Oh, Ranma, why didn't you just move...?* Two arms folded around her waist. "Please, don't be angry with me." She put her hands over his. "Don't worry, just get some sleep. We have school tomorrow."   
He felt like she'd stabbed him. "Hai..." *Why does it hurt for her to push me away like that? Did I love her before I recieved Shampoo's treatment?*   
Her hand stayed tucked in his as he walked back to bed. "I love you, Ranma." She said, sounding so sure of herself, it almost hurt. He felt a bittersweet emotion clutch him and tugged her toward the bed. "Shouldn't you get sleep to?"   
She nodded. "Yes, Ranma." She let him bring her toward the bed and lay down beside him, close enough to lay her claim, yet far enough to not make him uncomfortable. After he slept, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. "Ranma?" She rolled slightly to see he was asleep and had an unnerved look on his face. "Iie...iie..." His face twitched, causing her heart to contract painfully. She ran her hand across his face and it relaxed, his eyes slowly opening. Upon seeing her, he flushed. "G-G-" She shook her head, smiling fondly at him. "Go back to sleep."   
He nodded slowly, watching her face. After a moment, she was asleep. His hand slowly ran down her face. Once he'd awoken, she'd pulled away from him again, putting some distance between them. He scooted closer to her, feeling her calming presence working at his frayed nerves. He smiled, kissing her cheek.   
He didn't see her smile, too. 

Akane walked toward the school in dread. *Oh, god, if they've heard about the failed wedding, it's going to be disaster from day one!* Her eyes moved over to Ranma.   
His eyes were on her, too. He blushed and looked away. He'd held her all night, because when he'd woke, his arms were still around her and she was almost trying to burrow herself into his chest. He walked up to the school, his eyes glued to it. He knew his wife was nervous, and so was he considering the wedding fiasco that they'd told him about.   
Sure enough, once they were inside the gate, Akane was mobbed by boys. "Akane, you're free at last! Date me!"   
"Akane, please, me first!"   
"No, none of them, ME!"   
"Let me go!" Akane cried angrily. Ranma stood there a moment, angry. "What gives you idiots the idea that my WIFE is going to date any of you?" Akane blushed. *Did he just say-?*   
"WIFE?!" The boys lunged at Ranma, only to be kicked into the stratosphere. He just stood there, his face showing the sympathy only someone who had more than one person of the opposite sex chasing them could. She stepped toward him. "Ranma..."   
He just grinned, until a sound caught his attention. *Footfall...quick, coming closer, so right about...NOW!* He turned, giving Kuno a well placed punch to the stomach.   
Akane was still blushing. "Come on, Ranma, we're going to be late..." She caught his hand, leading him into the school. *Ranma's still in there somewhere!* She smiled up at him as they walked into the school, both immidiately mobbed with questions. Akane just smiled, politely answering some, and ignoring others.   
Ranma only got irritable when someone stupid asked a stupid question.   
"Did you two do with you both as girls?!"   
Ranma stood there in horror. "Who said that?" He hissed, giving the crowd a level glare. Everyone gulped. She closed her hand tighter around Ranma's. "What my husband and I do in private is none of your business. I don't want to hear any questions about it again, and if I do, I'll learn who started the rumor and then, my husband and I will take CARE of him..."   
She let this brew for a while before leading him to their class. He looked down at her, shocked. "Akane..." She just smiled. "These people know better than say anything. Besides, if we get Nabiki in on this, it'll be worse than hell for them."   
He ran a hand down her face, confused. "Why do you say things like that?" She caught the hand, smiling. "Because I love you, Saotome Ranma. I always will." He blushed, his hand brushing some of her hair behind her ear. *I...I...Oh, Akane...* He gave up attempting to express his feelings. 

The rest of the day went rather smoothly, except that Ukyou looked a tad upset, and Akane was giving several boys hard glares. On the walk home, Ranma looked down at her, a permanent smile on his face. *I was expecting worse...*   
She looked up at him and he looked away. *I have to help him remember, or...Shampoo wins...* "Ranma, I want to go to Dr. Tofu's with you so we can see if he has anything that may help counter this stupid tsubo technique." He nodded. "Okay." His eyes roamed the sky for panty theives, crazy gymnasts, grey-clad kendoists, flying bicycles, ducks, pigs, pandas, and various other things that are now common to see in the sky on the average day in Nerima. Akane smiled up at him, noting how edgy he was.   
"I have a bad feeling, Akane..." His brow knitted and he dropped to the ground, beside her. Seconds later, Shampoo appeared, Cologne on the back of her bike.   
"I see your feelings are remarkably...accurate..." Akane said, glaring at the bubbly Amazon who was about to glomp her husband. When she did, Ranma stepped out of the hug, leaving Shampoo hugging the sidewalk. "What do you want, Cologne?!"   
The ancient woman watched Ranma get between Akane and herself. "You are to come with us, son-in-law." His eyes narrowed. "The hell I am. I'm not an amazon. I'm Japanese, so I am bound by their laws." Cologne scowled at him. "Perhaps, but you are engaged to my daughter by your honor."   
"I don't remember that."   
Cologne sighed, looking at the protective stance. "Great-granddaughter, you have made a true mistake." Her eyes lowered to Shampoo, seeing her take a defensive stance. "We'll leave you, Saotome Ranma." Her tone of voice told her granddaughter she shouldn't argue, but she wasn't about to lose to a common peasant girl like Akane.   
"Shampoo challenge Akane to kiss of death, if mission no complete, Shampoo no go home!"   
"..." Cologne stood there a moment.   
Shampoo lunged for Akane, but with Ranma there, all she could do was hit him. He took every blow meant for Akane, his eyes hard. "BACK DOWN, SHAMPOO!" Cologne commanded, but her heir ignored her.   
After a moment, Ranma's aura grew cold. "You should listen to your grandmother. You're being disrespectful!" He landed a punch into her jaw, sending her back to the ground. She clutched her nose, shocked. *He didn't pull it?!*   
Ranma watched her stagger to her feet. "You no know what I am to you, Airen?!" He laughed dryly. "You are nothing to me Shampoo. I know you used some tsubo technique on my head so I'd forget Akane, yet, even though I've forgotten her for the most part...I love her."   
Shampoo shrieked in chinese and suddenly, an elbow came down on her shoulder. It was clad in a white robe... She looked back and just before she blacked out, she saw the one person she was certain would never hit her there. "M-Mu...tsu!"   
Mousse looked down at Shampoo, his eyes pained.   
"Mu Tsu, what are you doing!" Cologne cried angrily.   
"Saving what was left of her honor." He said, kneeling beside her and lifting her carefully. Cologne was furious. "She almost completed her mission to kill Akane and Ranma to SAVE her honor! She has plenty of honor!" Mousse shook his head. "She is without honor. She has intrefered with true love and destroyed her honor. I've read the rules, Cologne. If both in the pair truely love each other, no one must kill them. Love is regarded highly, though you say it is worthless."   
Ranma regarded the blind martial artist. Akane spoke up. "Mousse, do you have the countering shampoo for the memory tsubo?" He nodded, tossing them a bottle. "However, I do believe it should wear off. Shampoo's true feelings are confused, and so the shampoo was partially ineffective. His feelings broke it down quite a bit overnight. By tonight, it's magic will have worn off."   
Akane smiled greatfully, taking Ranma's hand and leading him down the street. "I'm glad you're going to be all right, Ranma..." She said, putting his arm through his. He blushed faintly, but let her keep it there. When they reached the dojo, it was almost sundown and Akane stopped, smiling before drawing him into the dojo. "Teach me?" She asked.   
He sighed, nodding. After several hours of practicing and sparring, he grinned slightly. After a moment, he tripped her, and she grabbed him, startled. He let his feet come out from under him and landed on her. She blushed, and almost appologized till she saw him grinning down at her. She blinked, then remembered. "Ranma?" He responded by kissing her gently.   
"I...take it the memory tsubo wore off?" She asked, breathlessly. He nodded, kissing her again. He stood taking her with him. "Come on, let's go to bed..." She blinked. "But it's only 10:00..." He grinned, kissing her again and dipping his tounge into her mouth. "Unless you want me to make love to you right here and right now..." He whispered into her ear.   
She blushed.

[Back to Demon Saya's Ranma Fanfiction Page][1]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/index.html



End file.
